Do we mean nothing?
by JHLZ.NTL
Summary: What do you even want with power? Do you want the truth? I don't want to loose you. I don't want to loose you to the Abnegation. I don't want to loose you to whatever lies beyond the fence.
1. A Confrontation

**First FanFiction for Divergent. **

**Please be nice to me. **

**Only constructive criticism please. **

**For Divine. **

* * *

"Jeanine, do you really think you can get away with this?" Andrew Prior asked walking towards Jeanine in a seemingly vacant hallway.

"Andrew, you don't understand do you?" Jeanine Matthews looked troubled.

"Understand what?"

"Knowledge is power."

"And you think by remaining in Erudite gives you knowledge? Gives you power?"

"Erudite gives me nothing. I have knowledge. I have power."

"What do you even want with power, Jeanine?" Andrew asked.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Jeanine asked him. She was crying he realized.

"Yes. I always want the truth from you. Jeanine, you're my best friend. I also want to know why you would keep anything from me."

"I don't want to loose you. I don't want to loose you to Abnegation and I don't want to loose you to whatever we saw in that video."

"Jeanine, you know we have to help those people."

"We're just two people. Andrew it is a hell out there. We can't go."

"What does having power have to do with going beyond the fence?"

"Having power will stop you- from leaving me."

"How can you be so selfish?" Andrew asked.

"How can you be so selfless?"

"That is just the way I am. If that's the way you think and this is the way I think, maybe you are Erudite and I am Abnegation." Andrew said. "Tomorrow I will choose Abnegation and nothing you can say will stop me. Coming to Abnegation with me wouldn't hurt you."

"I can't. I have no choice. I have to stay." Jeanine said crying.


	2. The Choosing

**I am sorry but I always love the bad guys. Cersei Lannister in Thrones. Bellatrix Lestrange in Harry Potter. Jeanine Matthews in Divergent. They're always the best. **

* * *

Choosing day came. Andrew combed his hair and looked at the glasses on his bedside table. _I am not Erudite._ He looked at a picture of himself and Jeanine. Beside it was a picture of himself and that Dauntless girl. Natalie. He looked back at the glasses and snapped them in half then slowly turned the photo of him and Jeanine face down. _I am sorry, Jeanine. _He went to greet his parents then went to the choosing ceremony sitting among the other sixteen year olds.

Jeanine had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was redder than some of the clothes candor wore. Her blonde hair was pinned back a bit, but it still tumbled down her back. She was beautiful. For a moment he felt sorry for her but she was her own person and she had made her choice.

Andrew turned to looked at the sixteen year olds of Dauntless. They were all excited and fist bumping and laughing loudly rather than looking forward. Andrew would not have been surprised if half of them had been drunk. He caught sight of Natalie who saw him looking and winked. They would choose Abnegation together. He smiled and for a moment forgot the video. Forgot the fence that kept them there and he forgot the reason for leaving Erudite. He was thinking of Natalie. Maybe this was the right decision.

* * *

_Maybe he will change his mind._ Jeanine thought looking at the water in the Erudite bowl.

_But maybe he won't._ Jeanine thought again looking at the grey stones of Abnegation.

Everyone held their breath. Everyone knew the great Jeanine Matthews already. The young, ambitious, knowledge seeking, power hungry, Erudite Girl. Contemplating Abnegation?

_Life could be so simple. We could be happy. But- _Jeanine took the knife and dropped her blood into the water then took her seat among the Erudite again. The next person went up. Jeanine bowed her head and let a tear fall when she was sure no one was looking. _I will stop you, Andrew. I will stop you from making a decision that will ruin your life. I will stop you from leaving. We're safe here._


	3. Some Number of Years Later

Some number of years later:

_I never told anyone. Not even Natalie about what I had with Jeanine. She was all I ever wanted once. But now I have my family. I mustn't dwell on the past. That would be self indulgent. I am Abnegation. I am selfless. Jeanine Matthews is nothing but a selfish bitch in the paper. No more._

"Let me help you make the bed." Andrew Prior said seeing the brown haired woman he called his wife enter their bedroom. They smiled at each other and pulled up the sheets together making the bed look neat and tidy. There were no pictures on the walls. No decorations. Natalie's hair was in a simple bun and she was in a grey dress and cardigan just like all the Abnegation women. It was the choosing day for their two children. Caleb and Beatrice.

* * *

"Beatrice is Dauntless." Natalie said sounding concerned a while later as the two walked home.

"Just like you." Andrew replied sadly handing some bread to the Factionless.

"And Caleb is Erudite." Natalie added.

"Just like me." Andrew sighed.

"This only means one thing and we both know it." Natalie said to her husband.

"War is coming."


	4. Some Number of Weeks Later

**Hello hello anybody who is reading. I hope you enjoy. Please no rude comments, but I would like Constructive Criticism. I know my chapters are short.**

* * *

Andrew had to get everyone in Abnegation to a safe place. The Dauntless were all controlled by some sort of simulation. _You lied Jeanine. You lied to me this whole time. I know you would try to control me, but I never thought you would do so by killing innocent people._

Andrew looked out on the streets of the Abnegation sector of the city. Every house looked the same- porchless and grey. Taking time to sit down and think would be completely self indulgent. The usually quiet street of houses was littered now with blood and bodies.

Andrew lifted his mattress where he hid three treasures. After all these years of telling his children decorations and personal possessions were self indulgent, Andrew had kept some personal possessions of his own.

Andrew had beneath his mattress two photos. One standing beside Natalie who was all in black and him all in blue looking beautiful and perfect. The other picture was him laughing by the fountain with Jeanine's head on his. She was laughing as well. No one knew her but him, he realized. He doubted she ever revealed her true self to her colleagues. She laughed with him and smiled.

_We could have been happy._

But where were they now? His people were being massacred in their homes while she sat safe behind the walls of her office behind a desk responsible for it all.

"I'll deal with you later. First, I need to save my son." Andrew said to the picture of Jeanine before hiding the photograph under the bed again and running with the gun.


	5. No One Can Win

_You say you're selfless when you ignore what you've done to me. Do you remember that time the council met with erudite? I know you remember what happened. I know I can never forget. You think I'm the liar. You're the deceiving one. Nobody knows who you really are. Only I know who you really are. I knew you and you knew me but now we are strangers. Forget everything. Get yourself killed for all I care. I'm sure it will be easy. The orders I have given bring you to me but I know you will try to fight the Dauntless anyway._

Jeanine Matthews stood by the window looking our on the city. The blacks were marching through the streets towards the abnegation sector. The city was else wise quiet for now. This simulation will easily weed out the Divergents. They'll panic at the sight of so many falling. They will panic and they will flee. Jeanine watched the marching until she grew bored then went to her computer and watched security footage from cameras all over the city. Just then Jeanine received a notification from her security team.

Beatrice Prior has escaped the tank and Natalie Prior was the one foolish enough to save her. Natalie was now dead.

Part of Jeanine wanted to feel sorry for Beatrice losing her mother but the other part of Jeanine saw it as the best thing. This left Andrew Prior free if he survived.

* * *

A few hours later the Dauntless building was attacked. The cameras were taken out with paint balls and then the simulation went down. Half the Dauntless sided with Jeanine and the other half rebelled and took refuge in the candor building. Jeanine searched her lab for options. She decided to try the new experiment. The simulation still in development. She armed her Dauntless with weapons that would shoot everyone with the simulation. It would look like a mass mixer but everyone would be fine. She would finally have the power she needed in the pandemonium. The chaos will cease. It has to.

"How did the previous simulation get shut down?" Jeanine asked Peter.

"Marcus Eaton, Beatrice Prior and Andrew Prior attacked. Andrew Prior was killed." Peter replied.

_No. No no no. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to bring you to me._

Jeanine threw the table against the opposite wall in rage.

"Jeanine-"

"Don't talk to me." Jeanine replied storming off. Jeanine went to the top level of the Erudite building where she lived. She walked into one room opening the door quietly. It was a bedroom and in the bed was a young girl all in blue. Her blonde hair was long and wavy. She was nine.

"I remember what you did to me." Jeanine whispered closing the door calming her racing heart. "She reminds me every day.

* * *

"SAY HIS NAME!" Tori Wu screamed. The dauntless or divergent tattoo artist yelled. Her knife was pressed against Jeanine's neck.

"Seems fitting. Your kill with a knife like the savage you have become." Jeanine replied.

Just as Jeanine closed her eyes, the door broke open and who else than Beatrice Prior barges in.

"Don't kill her!" Beatrice yelled

"What she did-"

"I know what she did- But we need her to get something from her computer. Something the city has to see."

_But Beatrice couldn't win. Of course she wouldn't. She's just a spit of a thing. Maybe she has been able to thwart my various attempts to eliminate her but she cannot win an easy fight against Tori Wu. I guess I should not speak. I am the one lying here dying._

The blood pooled around Jeanine Matthew's body.

_I guess neither of us can ever win._


	6. No One Mourns the Wicked

**Turned into an AU if AU means alternate universe. I felt like there needed to be something deeper than just old feelings between Jeanine and Andrew.**

* * *

"Mama?" the little nine year old blonde erudite asked entering Jeanine Matthew's office through the secret door she was always told use.

She saw no one. The main door was broken open and there was blood all over the floor.

_Stay away from the windows. Stay away from the doors. You are safe here._

The little girl turned and turned. Under the desk? Under the chairs? "MAMA?" she screamed. She began to cry. The little blonde girl heard footsteps but they were too heavy to be her mother's. She dove under the desk.

"Someone's up here." one voice said.

"I don't know. All the living Erudite's are in the lobby now. Or at least they should be." The other voice said.

The little girl wiped away her tears and curled up smaller.

"Stop. Listen" The first voice said. "Someone's under the desk."

Two faces appeared. One was dauntless in black and one was erudite in blue. The little girl didn't trust either of them.

"We'll take her down to the lobby." The first voice said reaching to her. The dauntless grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled ducking under his arm. "I'll go." she said standing a reasonable distance from them.

"What is your name?" they asked.

"Where is my mother?"

"What is your name?"

"I will tell you my name if you tell me where my mother is."

_Be strong. I will come home. I will keep you safe._

"Who is your mother?"

Name. Name. Name. "I don't know her name. I always just called her mama." she replied.

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

"What is your name?"

_No one can hurt you. You are dauntless. You are brave. You are erudite. You are smart. You are peaceful like Amity. Be honest like candor. Be selfless like the abnegation. Be everything because I cannot stop you. Be Divergent._

"I am Kathleen Prior." the girl said softly. And I am divergent. she wanted to say, but it was too dangerous.

"Prior?" the erudite asked. He slammed her against the wall by the neck. "WHO IS YOUR FATHER?"

"I don't know!" She started to cry. "He abandoned us when I was born. Or before I was born. Mother never liked discussing him. I don't know who he is. Only she loved him enough to give me his name!"

The erudite let go and kept walking.

The dauntless ushered her on down the hallways. "All the halls look the same." Kathleen commented.

"You sound surprised. Aren't you erudite?" the dauntless asked.

_And Dauntless. And Amity. And Candor. And Abnegation_. "I have never been outside my room and mum's office."

_Stay away from the windows. Stay away from the doors. You are safe here._

"Where you were, that was your mom's office?" The dauntless asked her.

Kathleen nodded remembering the pool of blood.

"Your mother is Jeanine Matthews." The dauntless said. She looked up. "But everyone hates Jeanine Matthews. The articles in the paper? She was cruel. My mother would never hurt me. She would never hurt anyone. She was good." Kathleen began shaking as she realized what had happened. "She is dead isn't she? The uprising and rebellion killed her."

"Finally you're acting like an erudite." the dauntless said as the other erudite pressed the button on the elevator.

Kathleen held onto the bar for balance as the elevator moved. It was evident she had never been in one.

"You haven't been in an elevator?"

"I told you already. I have never been outside my room and my mom's office." Kathleen said.

"It would be best if you stay near us. If people knew you were her daughter, they would be more inclined to kill you." the dauntless whispered in her ear.

"My father had other children didn't he? And that guy is one of them. He's a Prior. That is why he already hates me when he doesn't even know me for me."

"He is Caleb Prior. He doesn't hate you. Things are just a bit tense right now." the dauntless said. "I am Four."

"Tobias Eaton."

Four shivered.

"Sorry, for. I didn't mean to offend you." Kathleen replied sweetly and sincerely.

"You don't act like an erudite, Kathleen."

_Because I am not. I am divergent._

"It's complicated." Kathleen replied.

They reached the lobby. Erudites were tied up and injured. Some of the erudites from the hospital were forced to tend the wounded from both sides of the attack.

On a table was a blonde haired woman with a bloody side from a stab wound. Her blue clothes were stained black and her body seem discarded as heartlessly as an empty sack.

"No!" Kathleen ran over to her mother's body. Everyone turned to look at her but she didn't care.

"Kathleen-" Four took off after her and tried to hold her back.

"Let go!" Kathleen threw herself over Jeanine Matthew's body with tears streaming down her face. She seemed to be the only one mourning Jeanine Matthews.

"She had a child?" Tori Wu asked herself knowing no one would mourn that wicked woman so much. "KILL HER!"

"No! We can interrogate her under the truth serum." Another voice said. "She might know something!" someone yelled.

"Unhand me!" Kathleen Prior screamed stomping hard on one dauntless' foot, kicking the other and whipping around to punch the first guy in the face. She fought like a dauntless.

"The truth serum won't work!" A voice yelled.

"Tris, stay out of this!" Tori Wu yelled.

Kathleen turned to the one called Tris who had her wrists tied.

"She's divergent." Tris announced.

Kathleen turned around panicking. "Stay away from me. Please." She cried with her hands defensively in front of her.

_Stay away from the windows. Stay away from the doors. You are safe here._

"I should have never left my room and you should have never left me." She cried crawling onto the table under her fallen mother's arm crying.

"Poor thing." a wounded erudite woman said.

"She's Jeanine's daughter. She's the enemy." Tori replied heartlessly.

"She is still just a child." Four said. "Her name is Kathleen Prior. She's Caleb and Tris's half sister."

"That is impossible." Tori replied.

"It isn't."

"Does Tris know?" Tori Wu asked.

"Not yet." Four replied.

They looked at the nine year old girl who was clinging to all she ever knew as if it would save her from the harsh reality.


	7. With Me

Kathleen opened her eyes and found herself in a white room. On the table was a gun. She looked at the gun. She turned just as a wolf leapt at her. She ducked and it missed leaping over the table. It turned to charge at her again. The table was gone and the gun was gone. She looked down and saw a knife in her hand. _I can't hurt it. I can't win._ The wolf charged at her and she slid to the side evading it and set down the knife on the ground and reached out her hand and the wolf walked slowly towards her and licked her hand. She laughed. _You can't hurt me. You can be my friend._

* * *

She blinked and was sitting in a chair. She looked around and saw that blonde dauntless they called Tris. Four stood closest to her with a puzzled look. Against the wall by the door was Tori with a look of pure loathing. On the opposite side of the door was Caleb Prior, the pouty Erudite. Kathleen turned back to Four and tackled him. "HOW DARE YOU PUT ME THROUGH A SUMMULATION!" she yelled as someone pulled her off. She turned and punched the person who caught her.

"We had to make sure you're divergent." Tris said clutching her abdomen backing away from the girl.

"What does it matter?" Kathleen asked.

"It matters so we know if we have to kill you or not." Tori explained.

"Kill me. At least then I can be with my Mom." Kathleen said folding her arms angrily.

They ignored her and opened the door and began walking back to the lobby. "Tobias told me your last name is Prior." Tris said gently.

"He made it clear to me he'd like to be called 'Four'" Kathleen replied.

"I'm Tris Prior. We couldn't possibly be related though. My father was always complaining about Jeanine Matthews. Every time she was in the paper, he would-"

"My mother is dead. I don't care what your father thinks or what you think! Jeanine Matthews was a great lady. I am divergent and she told me. She did everything she could to protect me. I didn't go to school. I stayed in my room and learned to do as I was told. I didn't raid other factions and burn down their buildings because I disagree with their philosophy."

"I know it is hard to accept your mother did these things too." Tris told little Kathleen who walked with her arms folded very displeased. "My mother was killed too." Tris added trying to let Kathleen know she wasn't alone.

"If you were divergent- if you had any sense of feeling, you would be mourning with me." Kathleen said through tear filled eyes.

* * *

**Sorry this was brief, but I have homework. Got to go study before Mum takes me iPad from me.**


	8. Seeing a Creeping Norm

**If you like this story, please share. I feel lonely with only one follower. Why don't more people like shipping Jeanine and Andrew? Should I change the Characters to OC because it is becoming more about Kathleen? But then I think no one will even open it let alone read. What do I do?**

* * *

They were entering the lobby of former Erudite headquarters.

Evelyn Johnson wanted there to be no factions, but there was more to it. No one could see it at first. It was like in an ancient history book Jeanine let her daughter read about about Hitler and World War Two. Kathleen remembered something about the Creeping Norm. _Don't ever let this happen to you. If you see something, anything you speak. Just not against me._ And her mother smiled. Kathleen looked all around and noticed the Factionless were surrounding them. Hands slipped into pockets and one man took a gun. Then another with the factionless arm band.

"Look out!" Kathleen yelled pushing Tris an Four down. Caleb ducked as Tori was shot. "Run!"

"Get them!" Evelyn Johnson yelled.

Four pulled out his gun and shot the two pursuing them. They jumped out the window of Erudite Headquarters into the building adjacent smashing through the glass of the windows and kept running.

"Where can we go?" Kathleen asked looking around at the city she had never seen.

"Somewhere there aren't any cameras." Four suggested.

"Hancock Building." Tris added out of breath.

"No. Everyone knows Dauntless goes there frequently." Caleb replied diminishing that idea.

"Not now with this war happening." Tris argued.

"How about somewhere quiet without all these big buildings?" Kathleen asked everyone. Tris, Caleb, and Four just looked down at her. "You and everyone else must be so used to the city, I doubt you have ever seen something else. I read about some animals that used to live in trees." Kathleen said proudly. "How different can climbing a tree be from climbing a pole or a building?"

Caleb, Four, and Tris looked at each other. So far, trees seemed like their only option for any type of safety.

* * *

The small group made it to the far part of the marsh far away from the Erudite Headquarters building. Four was carving away steps into the trunk of a tree and some ledges they could grip if need be. Tris was looking confused and angry, pacing back and forth while Caleb sat pensively.

"If you don't need me, may I have leave to go find some rope?" Kathleen asked the older people.

"Why would we need some rope?" Tris asked.

"For when we sleep. We will have to tie our legs to the trunk so we don't fall out." Kathleen explained.

"I am not sleeping up there!" Caleb said defensively standing and backing away from the tree as if it would eat him.

"For some one who never left her room you sure know a lot about many things." Tris said looking at Kathleen suspiciously.

"You should try reading. The rope bit was something I came across in a book copyrighted in 2008 called The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins." Kathleen told them.

"Fine you may go find rope. And that is only because if you say anything more, Tris's head might explode." Four said from about ten feet up in the tree.

The eleven year old Kathleen ran off in her little blue jumper and blonde hair still relatively clean except for a little blood for when she tried to sleep with her mommy. It really was heartbreaking.

Later the girl returned pulling rope attached to several coils that were kind of muddy. Caleb ran to help her haul the clearly heavy load. They said nothing as they each cut a length of the rope and climbed up to a different branch.

Caleb was the last one to claim a branch after Kathleen gave him a look that he knew said _Stay down there. If they kill you, I won't do anything with your body._

They tied their legs down and had a surprising restful much needed sleep.


End file.
